1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus and, in particular, to an improved duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus which is adapted to a water bottle-type water supply apparatus in which a water bottle is mounted in an upside down configuration to thereby supply the water to the outside, so that it is possible to implement water discharge and air inflow concurrently in one pipe, thereby decreasing fabrication cost and implementing an easier cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus is basically directed to supplying water from a water bottle which is mounted upside down in a water bottle-type water supply apparatus, to a water storing container using a sanitary method.
Drinking water stored in a 5-gallon water bottle having a duplex stopper is commonly used today. In order to effectively access such drinking water, a duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus is installed on an upper portion of a water bottle-type water supply apparatus. A water storing container is installed in a lower portion of the same. When the water bottle is mounted upside down, the water storing container is filled through a draining pipe of the water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus, and the above water is provided to a user through a water discharging tap.
According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,416 and 5,289,854, in order to prevent water from being polluted, various duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatuses are introduced.
In a conventional art, a conventional water bottle-type water supply apparatus 10 includes a water storing container for storing a certain amount of water therein, a cooling apparatus for supplying a cooled water, and a heating apparatus for supplying a heated water. A water discharging tap 11 is installed in an outer side of the water supply apparatus. A water bottle 20 is inserted upside down on an upper open side of the water storing container for thereby supplying a certain amount of water based on the principle of atmospheric pressure.
However, the above apparatuses have disadvantages in that it is impossible to implement an efficient water draining operation due to an alternating exchange of water and air in one pipe. A complicated apparatus capable of separating the water draining pipe and the air inflow pipe may be used, but this increases the fabrication cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus which is capable of partially separating the air from a water bottle and the water from the water bottle in one pipe when the water is discharged from the water bottle having a duplex stopper to thereby implement an efficient water discharging operation and also supply sanitized water by purifying the air which flows into the interior of the water storing container.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention is directed to a duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus which includes a water discharging tap in an outer side of a casing, a cooling apparatus installed in the casing for supplying a cooled water, a heating apparatus for supplying a heated water and a water storing container for storing a certain amount of water therein, wherein the duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus is installed in a water bottle-type water supply apparatus in which a water bottle is mounted upside down for thereby supplying a certain amount of water based on the principle of atmospheric pressure. The duplex stopper-type water dispensing and water bottle supporting apparatus according to the invention is constructed such that an upper water bottle receiving portion and a lower water draining pipe portion are separable and are sealed by an O-ring. A circular shoulder portion and a rounded head are formed in a center of the water draining pipe portion for fixedly inserting an inner stopper of a duplex stopper in an upper portion of the same, and a water draining pipe has at least two water draining apertures in a lower lateral surface thereof. A plurality of guide plates are formed in the interior of the water draining pipe to form a plurality of water draining channels, and a water bottle supporting shoulder portion and an air inlet portion are formed in one side of the water bottle receiving portion. An air filtering apparatus is also provided for filtering and supplying air which flows in through the air inlet portion.
In the water draining pipe, the plurality of guide plates are installed to bisect the water draining apertures and to separate the water draining apertures in parallel with the water draining pipe, and a water spreading prevention shoulder portion is formed in a lower portion of such pipe.
The air filtering apparatus includes a casing having an air path formed in a lateral portion and a filter installed in the interior of the same. A check valve is installed in a lower portion of the apparatus for opening and closing an air hole based on a buoyancy.